A National Mistake
by brilliant-author
Summary: Sam just made the biggest, most idiotic, mistake of her life..and this affects the whole country. She just dumped the president's son. Why? Does she still like him? Can she get him back?
1. May 30th

Dear Diary,

Is it bad that I just dumped the son of the President of the United States? Well, according to the following sources, it is: Time Magazine, Teen People, People, Teen Vogue, BOP, J-14, GQ, NBC News, CBS News, MSNBC News, various online magazines and websites, and, although I thought it couldn't get any worse, the President himself. And I'd know this..since he just interrupted Days of Our Lives for a speech and the question of the breakup was asked. I think I'll go try to drown myself in the toilet now...that is, if my big head can fit inside.

Yours Truely,  
Sam 


	2. June 1st, 2nd, & 3rd

**Thursday, June 1**

Diary-

The question of the day: Why in the world did I dump him?

The response of the day: SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

Number of times the above has happened on this day: Enough to give me a headache!

-Me

**Friday, June 2**

Diary-

I went shopping today by myself. It was a way for me to blow off some steam. I'd been saving money for months, only I don't know for what. And I blow it all on pity shopping. Yes, pity shopping. I pity myself. Funny, huh? Since I'm the one who did the dumping.

But now I ask _why did I dump him?_ I mean, come on...he's GREAT! So..._why_?

I don't know, but I found a song by a new hit band called McFly that can kind of in a way sum it up. So, diary, maybe you can tell me what in the world is going on because I surely can't!

-Me

("Too Close for Comfort" lyrics by McFly taped into diary from the cd cover)

I never meant the things I said

To make you cry can I say I'm sorry

It's hard to forget and yes I regret

All these mistakes

I don't know why you're leaving me

But I know you must have your reasons

There's tears in your eyes, I watch as you cry

But it's getting late

Chorus:

Was I invading in on your secrets?

Was I too close for comfort

You're pushing me out

When I wanted in

What was I just about to discover

When I got too close for comfort

And driving you home

Guess I'll never know

Remember when we scratched our names

Into the sand and told me you loved me

And now that I find that you've changed your mind

I'm lost for words

And everything I feel for you

I wrote down on one piece of paper

The one in your hand, you won't understand

How much it hurts to let you go

Chorus

All this time you've been telling me lies

Hidden in bags that are under your eyes

And when I asked you I knew I was right

But if you turn your back on me now

When I need you most but you chose

To let me down, down, down

Won't you think about what you're about

To do to me and back down

Chorus

**Saturday, June 3**

Diary-

I want to give you a name.

Any suggestions?

-Me


	3. June 5th

**June 5**

Dear Diary-

Think my life couldn't get any worse? THINK AGAIN.

To start off with, school was horrible. First of all, it's summer school, which stinks..but today was absolutely horrible! I mean, I couldn't walk five feet without someone asking me why I dumped him, what happened, or if I turned David gay. Which, I didn't do! Turn him gay, I mean.

So, by lunch time I was seriously thinking about moving to Alaska. Seriously. I mean, I had it all worked out...the speech to my parents and everything. But that's when it happened.

A girl walked up and showed me some tabloid magazine. Her name is Heather, and she's really nice. I don't really think she meant to show me the magazine to hurt me. She looked so sincere. I think she was trying to warn me, in case people started talking to me about it, you know?!

Anyways...do you want to know what was on the cover page? A picture of him. David. With a girl. Who wasn't me!!!

I mean, it's been like what...SIX DAYS! Six days and he's already picked up a pretty, probably smart, funny, independent, nice girl? What was I? Chopped liver?!? I mean...did our relationship mean NOTHING to him!?!!

Obviously not, because he already went and got himself another girlfriend. I feel like crap.

I need chocolate!

The girl who wants to gain five pounds from Hershey's chocolate:

-Sam


	4. June 7th & 8th

**June 7**

Dear Diary-

I still don't have a name for you and it's making me fell bad. It's like the time in first grade when I had a dog and I couldn't decide on five names and the dog got run over by a car before I came up with the official name. I hope you don't get run over, though. Although I don't think you will since you will be tucked away in my room for all of eternity!

So more about this girl who is daving David. Yeah, my EX-boyfriend, whom I happen to still like. Well, her name is Rachel and her father is a Senator. That's got to be illegal, right? I mean, family dating within the job circuit type of thing. Right???

Why is he dating another girl? WHY?! And only after eight days! Everyone knows you wait at least two weeks after a break-up. Unless you want to be known as "the lady's man about town." Maybe that's it? Maybe he's just dating this girl so he can appear to be cool. Which he's not, by the way. Cool, I mean. Well, he is. But no other girl should know that except me. BECAUSE HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! Well, was my boyfriend. But I still like him. So same difference, really.

Ugh! I need to go listen to music where people want to kill their ex-boyfriends.

-Me

**June 8**

Dear Un-Named Diary-

THEY WENT FOR A PICNIC IN THE PARK! Guys who just want a cool reputation don't take girls for picnics in the park. They just don't! SO WHY?!?

They looked...happy. HAPPY! He can't be happy! I just broke up with him! Nine days ago!

And I still haven't figured out why I broke up with him. And my summer school Algebra II isn't helping me figure the problem out, either. And they say you use math in your life evreyday. Well, I don't think there's any equation that can fix my problem!

And you know the bad thing? I just got the student roster for this art class I'm taking in town this summer which meets every other day except on weekends. And guess who is in the class? Rachel. Nah! Just kidding, but it's someone as bad as her. David. Yeah, and I'm serious this time. DAVID! I have to see him...EVERY OTHER DAY!

This should be fun... (note the sarcasm)

-Me


	5. June 9th

**June 9**

Dear Namelss Diary-

Today is the first day of that art class that I am taking along with the son of the President of the United States...a.k.a. my ex-boyfriend.

And it was one word: awkward.

Really awkward!

Like mind-blowing, nerve-wracking awkward.

Let me recap: Went to Susan Boone's all excited to be doing this new art class (despite the fact that David was also in this said art class)... sat down at my bench and got all my art supplies out and set up... was anticipating this new life drawing class when HE walked in the door.

And my heart sped up. I felt like I was flying. I actually smiled at him. David. My one true love. My boyfriend. Well, my EX-boyfriend.

And then I stopped smiling because I didn't think it was right to be smiling at someone else's boyfriend. Which is what David is now. Somebody else's boyfriend, I mean. Or to be more specific: Rachel-the-stupid-beautiful-perfect-girl's boyfriend.

I mean, I don't actually know this for sure. But who has romantic picnics in the park if you AREN'T dating? No one, that's who.

And he just sort of smiled back at me before he sat down at a bench on the exact opposite of the room from me. Not once in the entire two hour art class did he look at me. I would know since I spent most of that two hours staring at him.

And when it was time to leave he darted out of there. He was probably late for a date with Rachel.

I hate smart, perfect, beautiful girls. They ruin everything!

The stupid, un-perfect, ugly girl,

- Me


	6. June 10th & 11th

**June 10**

Diary-

I've given up on naming you for now. If I find an amazing name one day, I shall rename you. But until then you will simply be: Diary. I hope that's okay with you.

So, I asked Lucy for advice today about the whole David-pretending-I-didn't-exist thing in art class yesterday. I know it sounds crazy -- me asking her for advice. But she has more boy experience than I do. I mean, she has been dating Harold Minsky -- geek extraordinare -- for over six months now. I mean, that's impressive since she's basically Miss cheerleader and he's Mr. Computer Geek. But those two kids actually have a chance...they get past the cliches and like each other for what's underneath the exterior.

Anyway, so I asked her why she thought David was ignoring me. I mean, I know we broke up and everything. But we can talk. and pretend the other exists.

I mean, Jack and Lucy talk to each other sometimes on Instant Message. Usually he's begging her to take him back, but still. It's conversation.

I miss David. I want a conversation.

But Lucy said she didn't know. She said she doesn't understand how guy's minds work...and she said that no matter how many Vogue's she will ever read, she'll never know how their minds work.

So, the amazing advice I was hoping to get...didn't come. And now I'm more disgruntled than before because I may NEVER know why he's ignoring me if his mind is so complicated.

-Me

**June 11**

Diary -

He smiled at me today. I know it was a smile, unlike last time when I wasn't really sure if it was a smile. But I didn't smile back. Because, like I said before, I didn't know if I was supposed to. That's another thing I need to ask Lucy about. Maybe she'll know the answer since it doesn't have to do with the mysterious mind of my completely perfect and hot ex-boyfriend.

But he still didn't talk to me. Not once. And even though he didn't run out of the class like he practically did last time, he did leave so fast I couldn't even ask him something. You know, if I wanted to. Or if I was brave enough. Which I'm not, by the way. But still.

So I spent the rest of the night locked in my room listening to Gwen Stefani non-stop. That made me feel a little better, but I still couldn't stop thinking about him. I didn't want to because it hurt so much, but it's like I didn't even have a choice. I HAD to obsess about him. And why I was stupid enough to break up with him. And why it was so easy for him to move on and go date a perfect girl named Rachel.

Needless to say I didn't get much sleep. I mean, it's 3 A.M. right now and I have summer school tomorrow. At least I don't have to worry about running into him tomorrow. That's the one good thing about summer school, I guess.

The only good thing.

-Me


	7. June 13th

**June 13**

Diary-

He smiled at me again today as I walked into class. And I smiled back.

Lucy said that I could smile at ex-boyfriends, that it was allowed. As long as I didn't smile in a slutty way that might give him the wrong idea. So I practiced the smile I would give him in the mirror last night for about forty minutes. And I can guarantee you that my smile was not the least bit slutty. So, score one for Samantha Madison!

I told Dauntra about this amazing feat for me at work at 4 P.M. Oh, that's right...I didn't tell you yet.

Well, the old manager got fired because of Dauntra's amazing lawyer who said it was unconstitutional to look into our bags to see if we were sneaking away movies each night. So now Dauntra is the new manager.

Anyway, she told me it's great that we're not "hostile toward each other because, trust me, murder is NOT the way to go."

So, since David and I don't want to murder each other -- or at least I don't want to murder him, nor will I ever want to -- we're good.

But I still miss him. And I still want to talk to him. Ask him why he has to date Miss Perfect Rachel. Ask him why he isn't more hurt about losing me. Ask him if I ever meant anything to him at all. Ask him if he still loves me. Ask him if he still wants me. Ask him if he still dreams about me, still thinks about me.

But at this rate, I'll be asking him these questions in about forty years. And by then it might be too late.

-Me


	8. June 16th

**June 16**

Diary-

It's Saturday. THANK THE LORD!

I get a two day break from school. And David. And the fact that he's dating a beautiful girl named Rachel...and not me.

Well, I can't really take a vacation from THAT last bit of information, actually. Because it's all over T.V. And it's in ever magazine my sister, Lucy, reads. And she always makes sure to show me the articles featuring my ex-boyfriend and the son of the President of the United States (and he's usually with Rachel-the-perfect in these pictures, by the way).

I'm sure she means well. But showing me how happy my ex-boyfriend is doesn't make me feel better. And see, I told Lucy that HE had broken up with ME. When, in actual reality, it had been the other way around.

But if I told her I was the one who broke up with him, she'd ask the question that Catherine, my best friend, keeps asking me. And that question is simply, "Why?"

And I don't know the answer to that question. I really don't. I mean, David is perfect. He loves me. Or, past tense, he loved me.

But he was absolutely amazing. He called me every day, we hung out whenever both our schedules allowed, and he made love to me only when I wanted to, and if I ever said I wasn't in the mood, he didn't throw a big fit about it. He'd accept it. He truly cared about me.

SO WHY DID I BREAK UP WITH HIM?!

Do you have an answer, oh masterful diary?

-Me


	9. June 18th

**June 18**

Diary-

I have to see him tomorrow. HIM.

I have it all planned out what I'm going to say to him. The scene goes like this:

_I sit there dressed in my Nike t-shirt that David loves so much and a great new pair of jeans that Lucy got for me that I actually like. In a simpler sense I will be a total babe. I will doodle aimlessly on my pad of paper while appearing nonchalant and when I see David walk across the room to his bench I will flash him an amazing, stop-you-in-your-tracks smile._

_Then I will say, "Hi."_

_And he will melt and beg for me to take him back._

I think it's a good plan.

What do you think, Diary?

-Me


	10. June 19th

**June 19**

Diary-

Okay. So my brilliant plan didn't work out as I planned it to. It turned out ever BETTER!

David and I got coffee after the art class. That's right, we went on a date! Well, I guess it wouldn't be considered a date since he's dating another girl. And not me. But still, we had a conversation. And that made me so happy, to just be able to talk to him.

This is how it went at the local coffee shop across the street from Susan Boone's art room. David and I sat down at a table in the far corner, away from the noisy teens on dates and sophisticated business types in their late fifties.

David: So, how are you liking the new art class?

Me: It's all right. It took awhile to get used to, though. awkward silence

David: clears this throat How have you been?

Me: Fine. looks down at my coffee in my hands And you?

David: I'm fine.

Me: I bet you are. (Now I thought I had muttered that so low he couldn't hear, but guess what? He did hear.)

David: Excuse me?

Me: (I suddenly got courage to speak my mind. Don't ask me where that came from.) I've seen the newspaper articles, David. I don't live in a hole in the ground.

David: ...oh.

Me: Yeah. So, you two are dating now. Didn't take you too long to move on.

David: It's not like that --

Me: Oh save it. After all, I broke up with you. So you can date all the girls you want and it doesn't bother me. It doesn't, you know. Bother me, I mean. You could date a million girls and it wouldn't bother me.

David: Sam, come on. I can tell you're mad.

Me: I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? The most perfect boy in the world, who I'm still madly in love with, is dating a perfect girl only weeks after I broke up with him. So why in the world would I be mad?

David: sits there, stunned

Me: Well, I've got to get home. I'm sure you have a date tonight, anyway, and I don't want to take up too much of your time.

With that I grabbed my coffee and took the bus home. I didn't even turn back to catch his reaction. I had a backbone for the first time in my life. And it felt good.

-Me


	11. June 21st

**June 21**

Diary-

Why in all that his holy did I grow a backbone? WHY?!

I'm on my way to Susan Boone's right now. And guess who will be there? David! The guy I basically spilled my heart out to two days ago. The guy I broke up with a few weeks ago. The guy who I am still irrevocably in love with.

I don't know if I can face him. Maybe I should skip? I mean, I've done it before. But the last time I skipped I saved the life of the President of the United States. Which led to meet his son. Which led me to falling in love with his son. Which led me to...all of this. This huge mess that is my life!

So maybe I shouldn't skip after all. Who knows what could happen.

I'll go to class. I'll channel that backbone that I had two days ago. I'll face him and I'll survive.

Well, here it goes.

-Me


	12. June 22nd & 24th

**June 22 **

Diary-

He didn't show up yesterday. HE skipped.

Maybe he quit the class? I shouldn't care if he did. But the thought of not seeing him every other day makes me sad.

But I shouldn't be sad because we're broken up. I broke up with him. I don't need him.

But I'm starting to realize that I do. Need him, I mean. I want him, too.

And for some odd reason this realization...these intense feelings that I'm having for him are scaring me.

It's like I can't survive without David in my life. It's like I've lost a part of me when I broke up with him.

And I want to be whole again.

-Me

**June 24**

Diary-

Okay, so I'll see David tomorrow. If he doesn't skip, that is. And over the weekend I've had a huge realization about my life. Why it happened this weekend, I don't know. Maybe due to the lack of summer school homework that I got? Who knows.

Anyway, I want David back. And I'm gong to tell him. Tell him that I love him. Well, I guess I kind of did when we had coffee last Tuesday, but I mean I'm going to ask him to take me back. I'm not desperate, I'm in love.

Okay, so maybe I won't beg him to take me back. I can't do all that begging. I just can't. But I will show David how amazing I am. I'll be irresistible. He won't have any choice but to take me back.

That's right, diary. I'm on a mission: to get back the ex-boyfriend whom I dumped.

Wait, before I go about this getting the love of my life back, I should probably figure out WHY I dumped him.

Hmm...let me go think about this for awhile.

-Me


	13. June 25th

**June 25**

Diary-

Turns out that David had a presidential thing the other class period. I found this out when Susan Boone greeted him as he walked into class today. I didn't really listen to much because I was staring at David. He just looked so...cute. I mean, I've seen him in those clothes before: his worn out dark jeans, his black ACDC shirt, his roughed-up combat boots. But today he just seemed so much more...beautiful. His bright green eyes were extra green today. His hair looked extra soft and I wanted to rake my fingers through them.

But I didn't. Because we're not together anymore.

For now.

I realized why I broke up with him. College is coming up. I was afraid. Afraid of losing him. Afraid of missing him. Afraid of getting my heart broken. So what did I do? I broke his heart (at least I think I did, it's hard to tell when he goes off and dates someone a few weeks later). And I broke my heart, too.

So my plan didn't work out that well. I miss him. My heart is broken. And I lost him.

Since he was greeted to his seat on the way in we didn't get to talk, and I thought he'd rush out of class again so I took my time cleaning up, not even trying to catch a word in with him. So I was totally surprised when he walked up to me after class.

David: So, do you want to go get a coffee again?

Me: (pause) Sure.

So after we got there we both got our usual and went to a table in the corner, nice and private.

David: I was thinking about what you said the other day.

Me: (A panicked look on my face) I mean, did we HAVE to go there again? So soon?!

David: I thought I should explain the whole Rachel situation.

Me: (silent)

David: Well, you see, we're not really dating. It's more of a publicity stunt and all that. I didn't want to do it at all. I protested, but as usual I was silenced. She's the British Prime Minister's daughter. She is going to a summer internship here in D.C. and my dad wanted me to get to know her, make her feel welcome and what not. He never thought to it as us dating -- which we're not -- but I was just supposed to be friendly, show her how great America is, let the press see that we look after our allies' daughters and what not.

Me: Oh.

David: (is silent for a few moments) That's all you're going to say?

Me: Um, no? I mean, so...it's not real. Like, you're not dating her?

David: No.

Me: So you don't love her?

David: (looks shocked for a second) Of course not, Sam.

Me: Oh.

David: (takes a sip of his now cold coffee) So, are you dating anyone?

Me: (laughs) No.

David: Oh. (awkward silence)

Me: Could we maybe go to dinner sometime?

David: Dinner?

Me: Yeah, just you and me. And Rob, of course.

David: Just the two of us? To dinner?

Me: Um, yeah. (By now I'm worrying that I shouldn't have asked. I don't know why I did...I just did.)

David: ...I guess we could.

Me: Go to dinner?

David: Yeah. Is Saturday good for you?

Me: Saturday's perfect.

And that's how I got a date with the president's son -- again.

-Me


	14. June 26th

**June 26**

Diary-

So, I woke up today and realized that we have a date. Or maybe it isn't really a date. I realized that we never classified it as a date...so what if he doesn't think it's a date? Do I think it's a date?

Why is this relationship stuff so CONFUSING?!

I couldn't even concentrate on my math lesson today in summer school because all this David possible date on Saturday stuff was bugging me.

I mean, it IS a date right? It's just the two of us...well, Lars, too. But I mean, he HAS to come. Security and all. We can't really help that. So it's a date..I mean, dinner, two people, especially two people who used to date, one of whom is still desperately in love with the other...it HAS to be a date. ...right?

Gah! This is so stupid. I'll just worry about this later. I have homework to do.

-Me


	15. June 27th & 28th

**June 27**

Diary-

My life is boring. I went to school. I went to work.

I didn't see David.

-Me

**June 28**

Diary-

My life boring? NO WAY! I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, tomorrow is my potential date with David, the love of my life! And I am FREAKING OUT!

Plus I had art class today and I saw him, but we didn't really talk. We kept glancing at each other, and smiling with cute little flirty smiles. I think we're both kind of nervous about tomorrow.

Or at least I am.

I hope he is. It's a good sign if her's nervous, right? That means he likes me, right? Why don't I know ANYTHING about relationships?

-Me


	16. June 29th

**June 29**

Diary-

I'm too tired to write about my date with David.

Which it was. A date, I mean. That was definitely clarified tonight at dinner.

And so many more things were made clear, too.

It was a great night.

But now I need sleep. Will write more tomorrow.

-Me


	17. June 30th

**June 30**

Diary-

So, last night was spectacular. We went to dinner at this nice local place that wasn't too crowded, which was good. It meant that Rob could sit at a table nearby and David and I could sit by ourselves.

David: I'm glad we're doing this.

Me: Yeah, me too.

David: So, I was planning on starting small conversations to get the ball rolling and everything, so I could ease into what I really want to talk about. But I just can't wait all night. I need to get this out in the open.

Me: Um..yeah?

David: I love you, Sam. I still do. I always have.

Me: (choke on my soda) You do?

David: Yes. I want us to be..us..again. I want that more than anything.

Me: I uh...well, um...

I wanted this. I really did. But why was it that when he told me he wanted me that I just couldn't say ANYTHING?!

David: You do want to be with me, don't you?

Me: David, it's just...

David: You don't?

Me: NO! I mean, I do. Want you. But it's just...scary.

David: I'm scary?

Me: Yes. I mean, not your looks or anything. But this whole relationship thing. Loving you. Don't you think it's scary?

David: No. (he seemed so confident when he said this)

Me: Really? (I was truly shocked)

David: Yes. It's exciting, stressful at times...but not scary. It's new, yes. But never scary. I know it'll work out.

Me: What will work out?

David: Us, Sam. We're the real deal. Can't you tell that?

Me: But...you're going off to college. And when Jack went off to college Lucy and him broke up and-

David: You really think we're like Lucy and Jack? I'm kind of insulted you just compared me to Jack.

Me: (laughs) David. You know what I mean. Couples break up. You'll be going away. I'll be here. Long distance relationships never-

David: Those people don't try hard enough. I will. You know I will. So why are you making this so difficult?

Me: I'm not. It's just...it's smarter to save myself now, you know?

David: Save yourself from what?

Me: Heartbreak.

David: I'd never break your heart, Sam.

Me: You could.

David: No. I couldn't. And don't even get to talking about broken hearts. How do you think I felt after you broke up with me? With no excuse, I might add.

Me: I know, I know. I'm so sorry. You've got to believe me.

David: I do.

Me: Then why-

David: Look. (now he looked somewhat annoyed) I don't see why we're still talking about this. I love you. You love me. We're together again, like we should always be. Okay?

Me: (I smiled. When he said it like that, it really did seem very uncomplicated) Okay.

Then we enjoyed the rest of our first date. Well, I mean...our first date as a couple...again. Gosh. Does this mean we have to start a whole new one year anniversary and all that? I'll have to ask him that on Tuesday.

-Me

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry. When I do the dialogue things like this chapter and actions like "I smiled" or "laugh" I put those in little stars () in my Microsoft document and I guess fanfiction doesn't like stars because a few people said it was hard to read and I came to see what they were talking about and...no stars. So, I'm really sorry. I put those actions/thoughts into parenthesis now. So, hopefully it's better.


	18. July 2nd

**July 2**

Diary-

So, we've agreed to ignore out temporary absence from our relationship -- aka the small time period where we weren't together because I stupidly broke up with him because I was basically a stupid, silly girl.

Today we sat next to each other in Susan's class. For the first time in about a month I actually enjoyed drawing again. I guess I couldn't really enjoy it before when I had all the David drama going on.

But there's no drama anymore. Because we're together. Because he loves me. Because I love him.

And it's going to stay that way. For a very long time.

-Me


	19. July 4th

**July 4**

Diary-

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU.

That's right. No drawing classes today because it's a national holiday. And let me tell you, no one celebrates America's birthday like the President of the United States.

I would know because David invited me and my whole family to spend the 4th of July at the White House with him and his parents. And I accepted.

The fireworks show was breathtaking. I thought the sky would blow up. It was so wonderful!

And the party afterward in the private quarters of the WH was fun. Only person friends of the President were there. David and I spent half of the night hanging out in a corner talking quietly and making fun of all the big-time politicians and the other half of the night we spent making out in his bedroom.

Best 4th of July EVER.

-Me


	20. July 5th & 6th

**July 5**

Diary-

Well, it's out. The whole world knows that David and I are back together. It used to bother me how they'd get into our business, but now...well, I don't really care. All I care about is being with David. I don't care who knows that we love each other. Because we do. Love each other, I mean.

And that's all that matters.

-Me

**July 6**

Diary-

This will be my last entry. I don't really need to write in you anymore. This was really to help me deal with the David thing. And guess what?! It worked! Or you worked, rather. Whatever.

Oh, and I finally have a name for you. Because I finally have a good purpose for you.

I'm giving you to David. To help him understand. To make sure it never happens again. To make us stronger.

So, David, goodbye. And I'll be seeing you.

-Me


End file.
